


Holiday Feeling

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus just wants to give himself a bit of a holiday feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Feeling

Marcus is studying himself in the mirror; he's been growing his beard for a few days now. He's absently stroking the stubble that's formed when his boyfriend wanders into the bathroom. Marcus would never admit it but he's a little bit jealous of how quickly Jo's beard grows. Even though Jo shaved yesterday morning it's already back with a vengeance.

"Morning gorgeous," Jo kisses him on the cheek as he reaches for his toothbrush, "beard's looking good," he adds stroking down the side of Marcus' face.

"Ugh, it's all patchy," Marcus sighs as he runs his fingers over the short blond hairs. "I just wanted to give myself a bit of a holiday feeling".

Jo turns Marcus to face him and kisses him slowly, the soft fuzz of Marcus' beard a strange contrast to the roughness of Jo's stubble and he can't help but stroke it gently as their lips meet.

"Do you trust me?" Jo asks. Marcus looks at him in confusion, it's an odd question for this time of the morning.

"Of course," Marcus says but he's not sure where Jo's taking this.

"Sit," Jo says as he lays a towel over the edge of the bath and Marcus complies, intrigued about what might happen next.

Marcus watches in fascination as Jo grabs his razor and the shaving gel but when he turns towards him Marcus feels his heart rate rise a little. "I thought you liked my beard," he says and there's a hint of panic in his voice.

"I do," Jo says as he ducks down for a kiss, "I'm just going to tidy it up a bit. Still trust me?" he adds with a wink.

"Yes," Marcus says as Jo kisses him on the forehead. The sink is filled with warm water and Jo sits beside him on the edge of the bath, side on so that he's got one foot in the bathtub and the other one is resting by Marcus'.

Jo rubs the shaving gel in his hands before gently applying it to Marcus' face. He takes advantage of the closeness to place lots of little kisses on Marcus' neck and shoulders. Jo's arms are long enough that he can reach the sink without standing up, He grabs the razor and wets it in the water, Jo's eyes are locked with Marcus' as he begins to shave his beard.

Marcus holds his breath as he feels the razor drag across his skin; the sound it scraping against his skin seems loud. He knows that he can just shave it all but he was kind of looking forwards to having a beard for the summer break, it's the only chance he's going to get to grow it without the media commenting on the fuzzy stage in between.

Jo's hands are tilting his head so that he can get a better angle, soft lips now kissing his nose and forehead. The intimacy of this simple act is overwhelming, even though Marcus shaves every day, having someone you trust do it for you is strangely pleasurable.

The warm wash cloth takes away the left over shaving gel and Jo's lips are on his, fingers playing with the fuzz left on his chin. Jo stands up and leads Marcus to his feet; he's finally able to see himself in the mirror. Marcus admires his reflection; the patchy bits at the side have gone leaving a halo of blond hair around his mouth. He doesn't notice Jo standing patiently, waiting for a response as he marvels at how good it looks.

"Do you like it?" Jo asks hesitantly.

"I love it," Marcus sighs, "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
